Up Side Down
by Eza Thirteen
Summary: ". . . Kau ini benar-benar baka . . ."-Hikari. ". . . Sifatmu itu unik,tapi . . ."-Makoto. For Hikari Chikanatsu Day Fourth November.


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="center"-Up Side Down-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"MakoHika [Tachibana Makoto X Chikanatsu Hikari]/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Summary :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"". . . Kau ini benar-benar baka . . ."-Hikari/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"". . . Sifatmu itu unik,tapi . . ."-Makoto/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="center"Begin . . ./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kussooo, aku kesiangan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Seorang gadis bersurai blonde dengan manik zamrud, berlari ke sana ke mari di dalam kamarnya, segala persiapan ia lakukan dengan kecepatan kilat./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Merasa persiapan lengkapa ia langsung berlari menuju ke lantai satu menuju dapur, mengambil bungkusan bento yang ada di meja sekaligus roti bakar yang langsung di jepit di mulutnya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Ia langsung berlari ke pintu depan memakai sepatu secepat mungkin dan berlari keluar tak lupa dengan salam berangkat dengan mulut penuh makanan./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ithekhhmasho, Okhaa-shan, Othoo-shan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Iterashai, Hikari-chan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kedua orang tua gadis itu hanya memaklumi tingkah anak mereka dengan senyuman manis khas keluarga Chikanatsu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"_-_/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Yosh, untung tidak terlambat"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Chikanatsu Hikari tersenyum puas setiba di pintu gerbang SMA Iwatobi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hikari-chan, Ohayou"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ohayou mou, Gou-chan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Bukan Gou tapi Kou"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Gadis bersurai keunguan yang menyapa Hikari langsumg memasang wajah sebal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ha'i . . Ha'i . . Kou-chan, gomen aku kelupaan mungkin efek kesiangan he . . he . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari cengengesan, sedangkan Kou hanya memutar bola mata tanda bosan, sudah biasa mendengar alasan Hikari./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ne . . ne . . Kou-chan, ayo kita masuk kelas, ya"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Belum sempat Kou merespon lengannya langsung ditarik paksa Hikari membuatnya pasrah ikut melangkah menuju kelas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Mata ne~"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Un~"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Sesampai dikoridor jejeran kelas 3, Hikari dan Kou berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing, Hikari di kelas 3-1 sedangkan Kou kelas 3-2./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ohayou Chikanatsu-san"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hm"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari membalas sekenannya sapaan pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan warna iris sama seperti Hikari saat melewati meja pemuda itu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"'Seperti biasa, ya' batin pemuda yang menyapa Hikari./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Yuya-sensei datang, back to habitat masing-masing"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Mendengar teriakan salah satu murid di kelas itu, mereka semua langsung bersiap untuk pelajaran./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"TING TONG TING/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hikari-chan ke atap, yuk"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kou tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kelas, membuat atensi di dalam ruangan itu tertuju padanya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gomen~". Kou menunduk di iringi nyengir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari hanya menghela nafas sambil berjalan ke arah Kou sembari membawa bento./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hikari, Kou, aku ikut, Haru ayo"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Pemuda bersurai cokelat mencoba menarik paksa pemilik manik sebiru samudera./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Sabar Makoto"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ayo cepat"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Berisik"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Haruka hanya memasang wajah datar tapi mengeluarkan aura yang membuat Makoto merasa bersalah membuat temannya yang mungkin atau memang malas kecuali saat renang./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Mereka berempat, Makoto, Haruka, Kou, dan Hikari duduk melingkar dengan bekal masing-masing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kalian berdua harus ingat, kalau sampai nilai ujian tidak memenuhi standar . . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kou memberi jeda seakan bercerita kisah horor, Haruka dan Makoto hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar tanda gugup sekaligus takut./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"". . . Akan kupastikan kalian tidak menyentuh kolam sejengkal pun, kalau bisa akan kupasang cctv berjalan kalau kalian mencoba berenang di mana pun itu"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Haruka dan Makoto langsung pucat pasi sambil makan dengan perlahan,Hikari yang sedari tadi mendengarkan tertawa kecil./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kau seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu keras pada mereka, lagipula mereka kan sudah dewasa, Go -eh Kou-chan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ha'i . . Ha'i . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kou melanjutkan makannya namun tiba-tiba tersentak dan langsung menepok keningnya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Oh iya, aku lupa, Hikari jadi manajer sementara ya"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Terserah"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari sudah terbiasa dengan tugas tambahan menjadi manajer pengganti selain menjadi ketua klub sastra./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Memangnya ada acara apa, Gou"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Bukan Gou tapi Kou, Makoto, akan ada perayaan tradisi keluarga Matsuoka jadi aku wajib ikut"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Mereka bertiga mengangguk tanda paham./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Mohon bantuannya Chikanatsu-san"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ha'i"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"'Responnya terlalu singkat' batin Makoto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"_-_/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Sore itu di kolam renang SMA Iwatobi berjalan dengan lancar tapi di bilang tenang juga tidak sih berhubung suara berisik Nagisa dan juga perhitungan Rei tentang jarak renang membuat kolam renang jadi ramai seakan ada banyak orang di situ padahal hanya ada mereka berlima./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"TIIITTT/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Latihan hari ini kita akhiri"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Mereka semua langsung bersiap pulang./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Makoto, ayo pulang"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kau duluan saja Haru, aku ada urusan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Terserah, jyaa ne~"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Jyaa ne~"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Makoto langsung menghampiri Hikari./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hikari bisa kita bicara"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Sekarang kita lagi apa ?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ee . . bicara ?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Jadi kenapa minta ijin lagi"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Bukan begitu maksudku, ada yang ingin kukatakan, duh"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Di mana ?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hah . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kau ingin mengatakan di mana, Tachibana Makoto"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ah . . Oh . . Itu . . Di sini saja"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Mereka berdua duduk dipinggir kolam dengan kaki yang masuk ke air./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Jadi . . begini . . sebenarnya aku . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Jangan bertele-tele, Tachibana-kun"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Eh . . etto . . aku menyukaimu sejak pertama masuk SMA Iwatobi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari yang hampir terlambat tidak sengaja menabrak Makoto yang berada tepat di depan pintu aula penerimaan siswa baru./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ohayou, gomen to jyaa ne~, Watashi Hikari desu"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Eh . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Makoto dibuat dibingung dengan tingkah dan sapaan singkat dari orang yang baru ditemuinya, tapi memberi efek desiran aneh pada Makoto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Saat perkenalanmu di kelas"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ohayou, Watashi wa Chikanatsu Hikari, panggil sesukamu tapi jangan aneh-aneh, Yoroshiku"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari kembali ketempat duduknya di sebelah Haruka, sesaat berpapasan dengan meja Makoto, Hikari tertawa kecil sembari memberi sapaan./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Halo lagi kembaran mata hijau"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Mendengar suara tawa kecil Hikari yang terdengar manis membuat Makoto salah tingkah./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Dan juga saat pertama kali kau jadi manajer pengganti"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Minna untuk sementara Hikari-chan akan jadi penggantiku"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Yoroshiku, Chikanatsu Hikari desu"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Aku tinggal ya, Hikari-chan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ha'i~"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Yosh, berhubung aku tidak tau banyak tentang renang jadi . . . "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari menjeda sembari mengambil ponselnya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"". . . aku serching info tentang renang dulu, ya"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari langsung fokus ke ponselnya mengabaikan tatapan cengo dari anggota klub renang./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Sementara aku searching kalian latihan seperti biasa saja"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari mengibaskan tangannya ke arah mereka berempat dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke ponsel./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Dan saat kau memberi quotes khas klub sastra"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Jujur pada hatimu, jujurlah juga pada kenyataan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Makoto yang tengah duduk di bangku taman sendirian tertegun melihat Hikari yang terbias akan cahaya matahari seakan ia seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit sembari memberi kalimat pencerah hidup./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Karena, setiap tingkah dan momen yang kudapat darimu membuat hatiku berdesir aneh, sifatmu yang unik, tapi . . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Makoto memberi jeda sedikit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"". . . membuat hatiku berdegup kencang di setiap langkahmu, karena itu aku menyukaimu"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Makoto, sedangkan Makoto sendiri mencoba mengontrol kegugupannya karena keterdiaman Hikari./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Aku baru sadar . . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari menghela nafas sebentar, Makoto mendengarkan dengan seksama./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"". . . kau ini benar-benar baka"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Eh . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kukira dengan sikap cuekku kau akan memperhatikanku,tapi nyatanya kau hanya bersikap biasa, kau itu aneh dan juga tidak peka, perlu kode keras seperti apa lagi"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari memukul kepala Makoto pelan, yang dipukul hanya tertawa kecil./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gomen ne, Hikari-chan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari tersenyum manis mendengar panggilan baru dari Makoto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ha'i"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan candaan dan tawa riang./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Perasaan yang berkecamuh dalam hati mereka berdua akhirnya terbalaskan./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Bagai dewi langit dan dewa bumi tak perlu tingkah berlebihan hanya kejujuran dari masing-masing hati akan membuat ketenangan di dunia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="center"OWARI/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"OMAKE/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Di balik semak-semak dekat kolam renang SMA Iwatobi nampak sekumpulan remaja yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka sembari mengecek tempat persembunyian mereka tidak ketahuan./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gou-chan kau dapat foto yang bagus"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Bukan Gou tapi Kou, Nagisa-kun, aku dapat banyak momen"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Aku tidak tau Makoto-senpai orangnya bisa tidak peka walaupun diberi kode keras"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Nyatanya sifat Hikari itu memang unik tapi sejajar dengan aneh"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Tanpa mereka berempat ketahui, Makoto dan Hikari sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka, karena kebisingan mereka./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Tapi ya, yang namanya lagi kasmaraan mereka berdua hanya mengabaikan keributan itu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hikari-chan . . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hm . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hikari yang berbalik menghadap Makoto terkejut dengan muka memerah karena di hadiahi kecupan kecil di kening nya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""OMG Hika-chan"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ma . . Makoto-senpai"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Foto lagi momen MakoHika"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Huft . . pasangan di mabuk cinta"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Dan kebisingan pun bertambah karena adegan tak terduga tadi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"END/p 


End file.
